Two Pieces of a Broken Heart
by Sophia Rose Uchiha
Summary: A girl facing a similar situation to our favorite raven haired ninja and outcasted by her fellow academy students forms a long lasting friendship with him as they help each other overcome the aftermath of their tragedies. Delves into some depression, anxiety, and other mental illnesses; especially those surround traumatic events.
1. Prologue

**If you get the music reference, kudos :3**

 **My first real "fanfic" for a long time. I'm in college and I feel like I'm back in middle school xD It's quite fun actually!**

 **I own none of the Naruto character mentioned, the naruto world, etc. The only thing I own are the OCs and some of the plot.**

* * *

Darkness, all consuming. It was all I know now, had known then, and will know tomorrow.

"Look. There goes the _freak_."

Like a wall of water crushing you beneath it's weight; unable to pull yourself back above the surface. Was it normal for someone my age to know this much hardship? I didn't think so, but if it wasn't, then why had it happened? Why do things like that ever happen?

"She's so _weird._ I mean, just _look_ at her. She doesn't _act_ like a ninja. Does she really think she'll become as good a ninja as Iruka sensei?"

Words. They cut like knives, leaving scars in their wake. Whoever said words could never hurt you had obviously never been the target of a bully. Or ten. I shot the gossipers a glare before continuing to my seat in the classroom.

"Oh, look! Now she's mad!" The girls laughed, their blonde leader keeling over from her perch on top of her desk like a crow.

I closed my eyes, reminding myself to ignore them. I sat in a random chair at an empty table, staring straight ahead. The raven haired boy sitting at the desk in front of me turned around, giving me a level stare for a few moments before turning back around.

 _That's right. He's been through some hard times, too._ Only, his hardships were a few years in the past. Mine happened last week.

"I hear she _caused_ the acciden-" I took a deep breath, trying to tune them out. I felt a wave of nausea and closed my eyes tight, trying to breathe. When i opened them again, the raven haired boy, Sasuke, was staring at me again.

"I bet you she killed them for attention. I mean, no one noticed her before. She probably just wanted to be the center of attention for once in her-" the blonde girl, Ino, got cut off mid sentence.

"Shut up." Sasuke said, deadly quiet. Ino gasped and stared at him in shock. She laughed nervously and put her hands up in a defensive position.

"Well, Sasuke, I just meant that-"

"I said _shut up._ " he growled now. She had clearly hit a sore spot.

 _I hope I'm not still hurting that much when a few years pass._ I thought to myself. The nausea hit again, and Ino went to open her big mouth again. I jumped up and fled the room. Thankfully, the tears didn't start pouring from my eyes until I was half way down the hall. I tripped near the exit door and slid on the floor a few feet. I dragged myself into a sitting position, leaning against the wall, pulling my knees to my chin, and burying my face in my arms. I couldn't stop the sobs now. I tried to be as quiet as possible.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into a pale face framed by raven locks, tears coming down even harder as a sob wracked my body. Sasuke sat down next to me, not saying anything. He knew better than anyone what I was feeling right now.

"They don't understand. You can only blame them so much for that." he said. I leaned my head back against the wall and said nothing. "The cruelty, though, is uncalled for."

I took a shaky breath, hiccuping before getting my sentence out. "Is that why you don't talk to anyone?"

He said nothing.

"Thanks for earlier. For defending me."

He shot me a quick half smile before it faded from his face. It was fleeting, and for a minute i wondered if I had seen things. He nodded.

"I don't know where to go from here." I said quietly. "I have no body."

He was quiet for a few moments. "Me too." He looked towards the ceiling, clearly lost in thought.

"Want to stick together?" I asked. He just stared at me.

"We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you."

He was silent for a few more moments, and I was starting to think he didn't like the idea.

"Sure, why not." he shrugged, getting to his feet. "My first act as your friend is getting your butt back in there. By staying out here you're letting them win." He reached his hand down to me. I stared at it for a few moments, pondering. I was honestly scared to go back in there. I looked up into his face, swallowed the fear down, and took a deep breath. I took one last look at my new friend, and took his hand.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the feedback everyone!**

 **We're now getting into the actual plot! If you have any suggestions, please let me know!**

 **But before that, please note that I write these as a form of venting. It's a way for me to let out my depression and anxiety in a healthy way. So please, remember that. I do this for self entertainment. I'm honestly not trying to please other people.**

 **Also, I am aware that Sasuke was OOC in the prologue. He was supposed to be ;)**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Sasuke!" I called, waving my hand above his head to get his attention. He had a hard look on his face, but it softened a little when his gaze rested on me. I ran to catch up to him as we made our way into the Academy building. It had been six months since we had become friends, and I felt better having someone who understood.

"Good morning." he greeted. Typical Sasuke. A man of small words. I was beaming, and he gave me a suspicious look. "Wha-?

"LOOK!" I yelled, and he shushed me, slightly annoyed at the outburst. I held my palm out, where a little green frog was resting. "RIBBIT!" it croaked, leaping out of my palm and onto his forehead. He made an agitated face as i burst into laughter. His fan girls glared as they passed by, clearly jealous.

"Ariya, what is that?" a voice called from behind me. Sasuke and I exchanged knowing glances. He grabbed the frog and slipped it in my sleeve.

"What is what, Iruka Sensei?" I asked innocently. He approached, suspicious.

"I saw something on his face." he declared, looking around me to get a better look at Sasuke, whose face had returned to it's usual neutral expression. 'Hm. Well, maybe I was seeing things. I think it's great you two found a friend in each other, but make sure you keep each other out of trouble."

Sensei walked away, glancing at us a few more times before entering the classroom. It was then I realized we were the last ones to enter the classroom. I quickly grabbed the frog and released it out a window. "Bye, frog!" I whispered.

"Come on!" Sasuke called. I sighed, reluctantly following. We were so close to graduating. I couldn't slack off now.

We entered the classroom, and as usual, his fan girls glared death into me. I followed him to our usual seat towards the front, trying my best to ignore it.

"Sasuke!" a shrill, high pitched voice purred. Rivia sauntered over from her seat and put her arm over Sasuke. "Why bother with a freak like Ariya?" I flinched at the word. It had been used way too many times. "You could easily have someone like Ino." She gestured towards the blond pig, who winked and waved from her seat. "Or, you know," she continued, sitting way to close to him on the bench. "You could have me." she whispered in his ear.

Sasuke simply kept staring straight ahead. When she got too close, he finally spoke. "Get away from me." His voice was quiet, but it was deadlier than I'd ever heard it before. Rivia scoffed, offended.

I sighed, frustrated. Rivia was a terrible bully. Mommy and Daddy gave her everything she wanted that money could buy, and never corrected or disciplined her. It was like they were trying to create a monster child.

I was sitting uncomfortably next to Sasuke, fidgeting and trying not to look her in the eye. She peered over his head and down at me, like a snake. "One day he'll realize that having you for a friend," she spat the word, "is as pointless as you thinking that you're not a murderer."

I was shocked. I mean, I wasn't stupid. I knew what people thought about me, but no one had blatantly said it to my face before. Her black, straight hair fell into her face, casting a shadow over it. I subconsciously shrank backwards.

 _Say something back, damn it!_ I thought to myself. Instead, I just sat there staring up at her, a shocked expression on her face.

"Ugh!" Rivia sighed in frustration. "This is no fun if you won't even fight back. How do you expect to be a ninja when you're that sensitive?"

She rose and returned to her seat, glaring at me.

"Okay, class." Iruka sensei said, calling us all to attention. "Today, we conclude the Transformation jutsu. In two days, you will take the graduation exam. Those of you who perform correct transformations today need not return until graduation day. However, if you fail the transformation today, you must return tomorrow."

I sighed. Here we go. I hated transformations.

"Not transformations again!" a voice yelled in annoyance. It was Naruto, who crossed his arms. He had an angry look on his face.

"Yes, Naruto. Transformations again. Now get in line."

We all rose, filing down to the front of the classroom. Mumbles of frustration arose from a few of the others. I hung back a little bit, pretending to tie my shoes before realizing they didn't have laces, in an attempt to be last in line.

Thankfully I managed to get a spot towards the end, the only ones behind me being Shikamaru, Kiba, and two unfamiliar faces. I stared at them for a few moments. We never got new students. The academy was something you had to be in from a young age. _What the hell is going on?_ I thought.

I turned back to face forward, trying to forget about the newcomers and focus on the tasks ahead of me. My last transformation had been less than acceptable. _I really don't want to come back._ I thought, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. I had been training like crazy at home, desperate not to have to re-take the graduation exam next year.

One by one we all went. Naruto's was a bust, as usual, but everyone else had done well. Finally, Hinata went and then it was my turn. I approached Iruka sensei and made the hand signs. I closed my eyes, reminded myself to breathe and concentrate, and said "transformation no jutsu!" A cloud of smoke enveloped me, and I opened my eyes.

 _Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!_ I thought, the words stringing right into each other. I looked down, and sighed in relief.

"Good job, Ariya!" Sensei said, putting a check next to my name on his clipboard. "I see you've been practicing."

I nodded, smiling in relief. Thank god. I sighed.

Sensei dismissed us all after everyone had gone, and it seemed only Naruto had to return tomorrow. I walked beside Sasuke, genuinely happy for the first time all day. Sure, the frog had been great, but it wasn't really something noteworthy.

"Say," I began, a thought coming into my head. "you keep your distance from everyone else, yet you're friends with me."

He kept walking. "So?"

"Well, I was wondering why. Other people have rough pasts too. I mean, look at Naruto. He's annoying, I know, but he's like us in a way I guess."

He stopped walking and turned to face me. The wind picked up, blowing leaves all around us.

"You really don't remember?" he asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

I shook my head, confused. "Remember what?"

He merely grabbed me by my upper arm, dragging me back towards the academy building. "Hey! Where are we going?!"

He said nothing. He guided me through the door and let go of my arm. "Follow me." He began walking quickly down the hallway.

"Okay, but where to?" I jogged to catch up as he rounded a corner. He didn't answer.

After a few moments, he stopped suddenly in front of a photo in the hallway. It was a group of young kids, probably around age five, picking medicinal flowers in the field behind the Academy building. "So what? It's a bunch of dumb kids picking flowers."

He pointed his finger at two small children off to the side, smiling. I stared at it, shocked. "What?"

He said nothing, just kept pointing at it. "Those dumb kids...they're us!"

He nodded, letting his hand fall back down beside him.

"Why don't I remember? What is going on?!" I grabbed his shirt by the collar, panicked. He got angry, grabbing my hand roughly and prying it from his shirt. He pushed me away.

"You tell me. I thought you remembered." he was glaring at me cautiously.

I shook my head, tears coming to my eyes. I don't think I'd ever been this confused in my entire life.

"No. I don't remember anything. Nothing at all."

* * *

Iruka put the clipboard down in front of the Hokage. "Third," he began, "these are the records of today's transformation test."

The Hokage picked up the clipboard, scowling at the information. "Naruto was the only one who failed?"

Iruka shook his head in disappointment. "Unfortunatley, I'm afraid so." He took his clipboard back.

The Hokage sighed. "What about those two new students. The ones we accepted from the Land of Earth?"

Iruka sighed. "They passed with flying colors. Lord Hokage, may I ask you something?"

The Hokage nodded.

"Why would you accept two new students from another Land right before graduation? Aren't you a little bit suspicious? We don't have a very good history with Iwa."

The Hokage sighed, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly before answering.

"I have my reasons. That's all you need to know for now."

Iruka nodded, not pushing the matter further. He returned to the Academy, leaving the elderly Hokage with his thoughts.


End file.
